


A Dark and Stormy Night

by quagsirechannel



Category: Bully: Scholarship Edition
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quagsirechannel/pseuds/quagsirechannel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete wakes up during a storm to discover someone is in bed with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dark and Stormy Night

You wake up to a loud clap of thunder, startled and confused.  Where are you?  What time is it?  When did you go to bed?  Was it raining when you went to sleep?

After shaking your head, the haze of sleep leaves your brain, and you remember your surroundings.  You’re in your bed, it was starting to drizzle before you fell asleep, and you guess it turned into a thunderstorm.  Everything makes sense now.

With a sigh, you settle back down.  You put your head on your pillow, pull your covers up to your shoulders, and close your eyes.  Then you realize, whoops, there’s still something that doesn’t make sense.

There’s something— _someone_ —pressed up against your back that definitely wasn’t there earlier.

"Gary?"

“ _Shh_ , shut _up_ ,” he whispers harshly into your ear.  It doesn’t sound like his usual biting tone, though, you think you hear a hint of _fear_ in his voice.  What could have actually _scared_ Gary Smith?  The storm outside?  A nightmare?

You never find out, because you never ask.

"Okay," you whisper back to him, then close your eyes again.  You don’t mind sharing the bed, even if it’s with Gary.  You’re small, and the extra warmth isn’t anything to complain about.  There’s no reason to make this a _thing_ , not that you can see, anyway.

Except, after a minute or two, you start to feel Gary’s breath soft and hot on the back of your neck.

_Oh._

You have no idea why, but the feeling makes butterflies flutter around in your stomach.  Your chest goes tight, and the pit of your stomach gets hot.  Oh God, you know what this feeling is, you know exactly what it is and you don’t want to feel it.  Not right now, not while Gary is the one in bed with you.

It only gets worse when he wraps his arms around your stomach and pulls you flush back against him.  Oh _God_.

"Gary," you whisper, the sound so meek that you’re not sure if he heard it.  "Gary, wake up!"

"What do you _want_ , femme boy?”  He’s no longer whispering, but he’s still quiet, and he sounds pissed.

"You’re like, cuddling with me.  I don’t think that’s what you meant to do…"

He sighs.  ”It is, now will you _shut up?_ ”

You answer him with a squeak, then shut your mouth tight.  You don’t want to know why Gary is cuddling you, you don’t know why he’s okay with it, and you definitely don’t want to know why you’re liking it.  You just want to brush this off as a weird dream, and wake up tomorrow to an empty bed.

It becomes increasingly hard to pretend it’s a dream when you feel a very real hand slide down the front of your pajama pants, pun intended.

"Gary!"

"I said _shut up!_ " he growls at you.

"But— _ah!_ "  Gary nips at your neck, harder than you ever thought could feel sexy, and it effectively gets you quiet.  You guess you have no choice but to take this, to let it happen, to let Gary jerk you off.

…It could be worse.

You take a deep breath and try to relax, and focus on the feeling of the hand around your cock.  He works your shaft at a moderate pace, keeping his fist tight.  It feels so different from when you do it yourself, from the fast and sloppy friction you’re used to, and it makes you squirm against him.  He starts twisting his wrist when he gets to the head, and swipes his thumb over the tip.  You’re so sensitive that you have to bite your lip to keep yourself from moaning.

Gary starts moving behind you, rocking his hips and grinding his cock against your ass.  It feels big and hard, and the sensation is like nothing you’ve ever felt before.  You reach back to grab his hair with one hand and pull him closer.  You want to be as close to him as possible, want to feel every movement.

Everything combined makes you feel too good too fast, and you whimper softly, “Gary, I’m close…!”

"Me too," he grunts, and he speeds up his hips and his hand ever so slightly.  It’s just enough to push you over the edge, and you come hard, tightness and heat bursting throughout your body and making you twitch in his arms.  Your cock pulses in his hand, and thick cum splatters in your pajamas and drips down your legs.

You hear Gary choke out a moan behind you and feel his hips stutter.  He must have finished, too, and you wish you could have seen his face when he did.  After his hips stop moving he pulls his hand out of your pants and wipes it on your comforter.  Gross.

"Don’t tell anyone," he says, that fearful sound still lacing his voice.

"I won’t.  I promise."

He doesn’t say anything else.  He just closes his eyes, still holding you close, and goes to sleep.  You decide to do the same, before you think too much about what happened.

In the morning, you get your wish—you wake up to an empty bed.


End file.
